minskfandomcom-20200215-history
One Diamond
1D = Either: ''' '''1) 'Any Bal 13-15 HCP hand (12-14 at Unfavourable Vul) ' OR ''' '''2) '4+D, 10-15 HCP. Can be canapé with longer clubs. (Don’t stretch to open with a bad 10 count). ' OR ''' '''3) 'Some unbalanced 14-15 HCP hands with 5C, that are too strong for 2C. We usually treat these as 13-15 Bal. ' 1D* - 1M Responses 1H = 4+H. Can be weak. 1S = 4+S. Can be weak. 1NT = 6-9 HCP. No 4M. 2C = ART, Either NAT 6C, 10-11 HCP or Nat, G/F or G/F Balanced. ' 2D = 5+D, 10+ HCP. 2H/2S = 4-8 HCP, 6+ Suit. (Wider ranging when NV) 2NT = 10-12 HCP, Bal. 3C/3D = (6)7-9 HCP, 6+ Suit. 3H/3S = 4-7 HCP, 7+ Suit. 3NT = 13-16 HCP. 1D* - 1M Responses Can be very weak on hands with short diamonds. After a 1M response, we bid the other major to show a strong raise to 2M. A direct raise is weaker. 1D - 1H ??? '''1S = ART. Either NAT, 4+D, 4+S 10-15 OR Strong 2H raise, 13-15, 4H. ' ' **System OFF in competition** ' 1NT = 13-15 Balanced, Not 4H. 2C = 10-15, Clubs/Diamonds, possibly canapé. 2D = 10-15, 6+ Diamonds, usually not 3H. '2H = 10-13, 3+H. Weaker than raising via 1S. ' 2S = 14-15 HCP, 3H & 6+D. 2NT = 14-15 HCP, 5+C, 4+D. Always Canape. 3C = 14-15 HCP, 6+D, 4+C. 3D = 14-15 HCP, 6+D, Denies 3H. 3H = 13-15, 4+H, 6+D. Too good for 1S. 'After 1D-1H-1S* ' ' ' '1NT = 6-10 HCP, To Play opposite 4D & 4S. ' '2C = Artificial Puppet. ' 'Either Weak (to play @ 2 level) OR Any G/F. ' ' Continuations: ' ' Opener confirms their hand type with 2D or 2H. ' ' Correcting 2D to 2H shows 6+H & 8-9 HCP. ' ' Correcting 2D to 2S is TO PLAY. ' ' All higher continuations are GF. ' '2X = Constructive, (9)10-11 HCP. ' '2NT = Invitational. ' '3D/3S = Natural, Strongly invitational 12-13 HCP. ' '3NT = To Play (Opposite D/S) ' 1D - 1S ??? 1NT = 13-15 balanced (can have 3c support) 2H = Good Raise to 2S. Usually 4S, 13-15 HCP. '**System ON in competition** ' 2S = Weak Raise to 2S. Usually 4S, 10-12 HCP or 3S, 10-14 HCP. 2NT/3C/3D = Same as after 1D – 1H. '3H = 13-15 HCP, 4S, 5+D, short hearts. ' '3S = 13-15 HCP, 4S, 5+D. short clubs. ' 1D – 1M - 1NT Continuations After a 1NT rebid, we play transfer check-back. 1D - 1M - 1NT - ??? 2C = Puppet, Either to play 2D, or continue with 2H/2S/2NT/3C/3D to show an invite. ' ' 'Puppet then 3NT is choice of games. ' '2D/2H/2S/2NT = Transfers. If responder bids again, GF. Opener usually just accepts the x-fer. ' ' ' ' 1D – 1H – 1NT – 2D* & 1D – 1S – 1NT – 2H* ' ' Show 9-10 HCP & 6M. Accepting the transfer shows a min. ' ' After 1D – 1S – 1NT - 2D*, Opener shows preference with 2H/2S. ' '''3 Level '= ??Natural Balanced Slam Tries. Usually 4/4?? ' ' Maybe these are better used to show 5/5s? ' 4NT = Quantitative. 1D* - 1NT Response. Denies a 4cM. Less than game interest opposite 13-15 Balanced. 1D - 1NT = 5-9 HCP, no Major. (6-10 HCP when V vs NV) Continuations: '2C = 5+C, To Play. Tends to show diamonds. ' 2D = 5+D, To Play. 2M = Shortage in a MAX diamond hand. 2NT+ = Canape C/D as above. 1D – 2C ' ' '2C is ART, either: ' ' INV with 6+C or ' ' G/F 4+C or ' ' G/F Balanced (that doesn’t want to declare 3NT). ' Opener’s 2H response is artificial and shows 13-15 Bal with good club support. 1D - 2C 2D = 10-12 HCP, 6+D, NF. '2H = ART 13-15 Bal, Good club support, ' ' Then: ' ' 2S = ART, puppet to 2NT. To show shortage OR play 3NT. ' ' 3C = Natural, INV. ' ' 3D/3H/3S = Natural, G/F. ' 2S = Natural. '2NT = Nat, 13-15 Bal, Denying club support. ' ' Then: ' ' 3C = Natural, INV. ' ' 3D/3H/3S = Natural, G/F. ' 3C = 10-12 HCP, Minimum diamond hand with club support. NF. 3D = 14-15 HCP, 6+D, GF. 3H/3S = Splinters – Showing 13-15 HCP, 4+D, 4+C and a shortage. 1D – 2D ' ' Natural, usually 5+D, 10+ HCP. '2H = ART 13-15 Bal, Good diamond support, ' ' Then: ' ' 2S = ART, puppet to 2NT. To show shortage OR play 3NT. ' ' 3D = Natural, INV. ' ' 3D/3H/3S = Natural, G/F. ' '2S = Natural. ' '2NT = Nat, 13-15 Bal, Denying diamond support. ' ' Then: ' ' 3D = Natural, INV. ' ' 3D/3H/3S = Natural, G/F. ' 3D = 10-12 HCP, 4+D, NF. '3C = ???Splinter. (Despite being a non-jump)??? ' 3H/3S = Splinters – Showing 13-15 HCP, 4+D, and a shortage. 'This system is on in competition (if possible). ' Higher Responses '1D - 2M = Weak, 4-8 HCP, 6+M. Can be weaker when NV. ' Continuations: 2NT = Canape with longer clubs. (5D, 6C?) 3C = Usually equal length (5/5?) 3D = To play. Usually 7+D suit. --- '1D - 3C/3D Intermediate, (6)7-9 HCP, Good 6+C suit. ' Not INV but opener can convert to 3NT on a maximum hand with great minor support. ---- 1D - 3H/3S = Weak 4-7 HCP, 7/8+ Card suit. --- 1D - 2NT = 10 to 12 HCP. Continuations: 3C = Natural, To play 3D = Natural, To Play 3H/3S = Shortage (suggests interest in 5m) --- 1D - 3NT = 13 to 16 HCP and a NT orientated hand Continuations: 4C/4D, Natural, significant shape. 4H/4S, Shortage, slam interest. Section heading Write the first section of your page here. Section heading Write the second section of your page here.